Parallel port connectors are known in the prior art. Parallel port connectors are commonly used to connect digital devices such as compact disc ("CD") or mini disc ("MD") players to a personal computer. Converters are also known in the prior art for converting the digital data stored on a personal computer to analog data which can then be stored on an analog storage device via conventional cable connections. The emergence of digitally recordable storage media such as recordable MDs requires that the digital data from a personal computer be converted to an analog signal, transported from the personal computer to an MD, and then reconverted from analog to digital within the MD player for recording. Such a double-conversion process seriously degrades the digital recording and quality.
The typical MD player has a serial digital fiber input called a TOS Link. It is known in the prior art to use a TOS Link to send a digital signal directly from a digital device such as a CD player to the digital fiber input of an MD player. The digital fiber input provides optimum digital recording with minimum sound degradation.